John Winchester
History John Winchester was born in 1954. His father, Henry Winchester, doted on him. He bought him a music box to help John sleep after the movie Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy. In 1958, however, his father disappeared. John believed he had been abandoned. John fought in the Vietnam War as a Marine. In 1973 on April 30th, he purchased a 1967 Impala after being persuaded to do so by a man named Dean Vanhallen. John's initial history with Mary Campbell was rocky -- they hated each other. Under the influence of a Cupid, they ultimately fell in love. John planned to propose to Mary, though his intentions were interrupted when Mary ran away from her family. John soon fell victim to the machinations of Azazel and was killed -- though he would have no recollection of this when he was restored to life by a deal that Mary struck with the demon. In 1979, Mary gave birth to their first son Dean Winchester. In 1983, she bore their second child Sam Winchester. November 2 of that same year, Mary was killed by Azazel and their home set ablaze. John, Dean, and Sam managed to escape with their lives. To help deal with the loss, John met with a psychic known as Missouri Moseley from whom he learned of Mary's past as a hunter. John took his sons and left Lawrence, Kansas to begin his own life as a hunter, abandoning the garage he ran with Mike Guenther and journeying to New Mexico. He obsessively tracked and killed supernatural beings -- particularly fixated on destroying Azazel. John soon earned a reputation as one of the best hunters in the country. In 1990, John met a nurse named Kate Milligan and had a brief relationship with her. John's relationships with his sons, especially Sam, grew strained as he raised them to be hunters. Ultimately, Sam left his family and attended Stanford University. John would regularly pass through the campus to check on his son, although Sam never knew it. In 2002, John received a call from Kate Milligan informing him that they had a twelve year old son named Adam. John immediately traveled to Missouri to meet Adam and had sporadic contact with him through the following years, having many surprisingly ordinary father-son moments including teaching Adam to drive in the Impala and teaching him to play poker. Season 1 John cut off most communications with his sons late in 2005. Dean and Sam reunited to investigate, meanwhile John left them clues and tracked their movements. Finally, John reunited with his sons to track down Azazel, though the reunion was cut short when a band of Daevas attacked. Realizing the three of them together made an easy target, John departed once again. They reunited again when John discovered that his recently slain friend Daniel Elkin had been in possession of the Colt. In his efforts to retrieve the Colt from a group of vampires, John realized that the three Winchesters made a powerful unit and allowed them to help him hunt Azazel. The demon Meg Masters soon abducted John. Though his sons rescued him, it was not before his body was taken over by Azazel. John struggled against the Demonic Possession and ultimately, was able to surface long enough to tell his sons to kill him in order to kill the demon. His sons were unable to do so, though they wounded him enough that Azazel fled to another vessel. John was furious with his sons, though Sam insisted that family was more important and that they would still catch the demon. It was at about this time that a possessed truck driver crashed into the Impala, landing all three in the hospital with serious injuries. Season 2 With Dean on the brink of death, John made a deal with Azazel and traded his life for Dean's. With only a few moments left, John told Dean that if he cannot save Sam he would have to kill him. John died, his soul descending to Hell to be tortured. John's spirit saw an opportunity to escape Hell some time later, when the Devil's Gate was opened. He joined the fight against Azazel, ultimately saving Dean's life. This allowed Dean to shoot Azazel with the Colt, ending the demon forever. Afterwards, John's spirit disappeared in a bright light. Powers & Abilities As a Human John had all of the normal abilities of an ordinary human, though he possessed a great enough willpower to temporarily quell a powerful demon possessing him. Along those same lines, John's body was physically strong enough to be a vessel for the archangel Michael. John was a superlatively excellent hunter, able to use a wide variety of firearms. He was an excellent tactician, and had military knowledge and experience from his time as a Marine. As a Spirit John was a strong spirit, able to endure a century of torture and still have the strength to tear a demon from its human host. Gallery Season1John and MAry.jpg|Mary, Dean, and John Supernatural_john_and_mary_02.png|John and Mary on a date JohnMaryKiss.jpg|John and Mary kiss John and MAry in nursery.jpg|John and a pregnant Mary Supernatural-devils-trap-425x282.jpg|John and Sam 386441.jpg|John with Dean and Sam 0 johnwinchester-2.jpg|Sam and John argue 1x09.jpg John_and_young_Sam.jpg|John and a young Sam Inmytime.jpg|John and Dean Dt1.jpg|Dean and John John-dean.jpg|John and Dean Bscap0011.jpg|Dean and a young John SPN_0966.jpg|John's corpse SPN_1255.jpg J_Winchester.jpg JohnW..jpg Henryjohnwinchester.png|A photo of Henry and John Winchester John_Winchester_-_child.png|John as a child JohnSavesSam.jpg John-Daeva.jpg|John attacked by a daeva Appearances Supernatural *"Pilot" (flashback) *"Phantom Traveler" *"Home" *"Asylum" (mentioned only) *"Scarecrow" *"Faith" (mentioned only) *"Shadow" *"Something Wicked" *"Dead Man's Blood" *"Salvation" *"Devil's Trap" *"In My Time of Dying" (death) *"Everybody Loves a Clown" (corpse) *"Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things" (mentioned only) *"Crossroad Blues" (mentioned only) *"What Is and What Should Never Be" (mentioned only) *"All Hell Breaks Loose" (ghost) *"Bad Day at Black Rock" (mentioned only) *"Long Distance Call" (vocal impersonation) *"In the Beginning" (time travel) *"Metamorphosis" (mentioned only) *"After School Special" (flashback) *"On the Head of a Pin" (mentioned only) *"Jump the Shark" (mentioned only) *"The Song Remains the Same" (time travel) *"Dark Side of the Moon" (illusion) Sources John Winchester is inspired by a character of the same name from the television series Supernatural. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Hunter Characters Category:Winchester Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghost Characters